What will be
by lauralul
Summary: Rachel been stabbed by nick what will happen... will the team find him, how will Rachel cope. This is my first story please be nice : have other chapters to it but would like to know what you think first no copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel, Rach come on Rachel this little boy needs him mummy to come around Rach please don't do this, Janet said with a hint of fear in her voice

Come on Sherlock we need you ... Gill said clearly shakenby what had happned to Rachel

Umm what happened? Rachel Groaned.

Nick tried to kill you and your baby kid, but his in the jail now and will never see light of day again when I'm finished with him Gill said sounding more angry with every word.

Rach that's not important though now Janet send in a reassuring manner while taking Rachel's hand and looking at Gill in a confused manner, would you like to meet your baby his got a strong pair of lungs like this mother Janet joked trying to lighten then mood

My baby? Rachel said looking confused

Yeah kid YOUR baby you're a mummy now! Said Gill

As Gill said this the whole memory came flooding back to Rachel of the night Nick stabbed her, she was in her unborn son's nursery then Nick came in drunk and said that since she had failed to get rid of that baby he would kill it there and then. With that nick stabbed her in her stomach leaving her to bleed out on the floor.

My boy Rachel said in a now panicked tone his alive I mean his alright! She said looking frantically at Gill for reassurance.

Look for yourself Janet said calmly as she handed the wide awake little boy to Rachel, this is your mummy she said while passing the little blue bundle to Rachel.

Oh my god his perfect I mean his mine and... Rachel started to well up while brushing her hands softly through her sons brown hair.

You alright Rach? Janet asked looking worried about how pale her best mate was looking

Yeah I'm fine now I have seen him, I just u know … I mean Nick tried to kill him before he was even born I mean he tried to kill his own son MY SON he could have died Rachel said clearly becoming more angry the more she thought about nick and what he had done to her.

Don't worry kid were get him and when we do he never see light of day or that boy again Gill said sternly.

Have you got any names? Janet asked trying to change the subject in the hope Rachel mood would improve.

Yes I do... Rachel said In a cheeky tone… not giving anything away

Come on Sherlock were dying to know over here Gill said jokingly

Everyone this is Thomas Dominic James Bailey! Rachel gushed proudly looking down at her little perfect boy.

Hello Thomas, Gill and Janet said softly showing their maternal sides.

At that moment a doctor came in the room asking the two ladies to leave to allow Rachel to rest and bond with her new-born son

Both women kissed Thomas goodbye on his head as he now lay sleeping in his mother's arms

Take care Rach I see you in the morning Janet said with a reassuring smile.

After her two closest mates had left along with the doctor Rachel looked down at her sleeping son vowing to get his bastard of a father for trying to kill them both unaware that Nick was planning something of his own.

Why did you lie to her about us having nick in the cells? Janet asked Gill as they pulled away from the hospital.

You saw how she was I did what I thought was right she needs to focus on Thomas, not worrying about the fact Nick is on the loose still Gill said protectively

Gill she has a right to know, Janet said calmly by firmly, and what happens when she's released and finds out anyway questioned Janet

Then we will deal with it… until then I will keep the whole of MIT looking for Nick to prevent that kid from going through anymore hurt. Gill said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

You really care about her don't you Gill? Janet said with a smile on her face

Yes I do Gill said, Janet take the whole day off tomorrow and be with Rachel were cope without you for a day Gill said in a friendly manner.

Thanks Boss Janet said touched at how much Gill cared about Rachel, even if she didn't always show it.

With that Gill got out the car and bid Janet goodnight, the two women parted their ways while trying to think of ways to catch Nick before he got to Rachel or Thomas again.

End of chapter one: The next chapter will focus more on Rachel and Thomas and her reaction to finding out nick is still out there somewhere and not in the cells. Please review x :D


	2. Chapter 2

Morning handsome…. Rachel gushed as her new-born baby boy started to stir

Looking down at him, Rachel felt the most at peace she had ever felt in her entire life still shocked at how something so perfect could come out of such a nasty situation.

With that a nurse came through the door and broke Rachel's thoughts ….. Miss Bailey you have a visitor would you like me to allow them in, they go by the name of Janet Scott.

Jan's here... Rachel said with a clear hint of happiness and relief in her voice…. Yes of course let her in Rachel instructed the nurse

With that Janet entered Rachel's hospital room with her hands full of gifts from the members of their MIT syndicate.

Morning Rach….. How's you and the little guy feeling said Janet

Much better thank you…. have you brought the whole of Manchester's shops content with you Rachel joked as Janet put the baby presents on the bed

Ha-ha I'm just falling over laughing Janet said jokingly ….. Go on Rach undo them there from everyone at work...

Would you mind holding Thomas while I undo them asked Rachel…..? Do you even have to ask replied Janet while Rach placed the wide awake boy in Janet's arms.

As Rachel undone the gifts from her work unit, who if she was honest were practically like family even Kevin, Rachel was shocked at their generosity. There was a white and brown bear sleeping set from Gill, Vouchers from Andy, a Framed picture of Rachel and Thomas from Mitch and Lee and a baby grow saying ' man I got one hot mamma' from Kevin…. All these gifts reminded Rachel that Thomas and she will be just fine as long as these people stay in her life.

As the day worn on Thomas had fallen asleep in his cot as Janet and Rachel just starred at the sleeping bundle

Rach I got something I need to tell you but you have to promise not to hate me or go off on one Janet said with a hint of fear in her voice

What's up Jan….. Rachel said confused as to what's wrong with her best mate

Promise me Rach….. Janet said is a serious tone

Fine I promise…. Just tell me Jan your worrying me Rachel said

Ummmm….. It's about Nick …. Rachel I'm sorry but we lied we don't have him in the cells in fact we have no leads to where he is.

But yesterday… Gill... She said she had him… Rachel said confused and close to tears

We only wanted to protect you… please don't hate us, only we wanted you to focus on Thomas and not his nasty twat of a father Janet said trying to explain

How will I cope Jan…? Rachel said breaking down… I am all Thomas has got and Nick knows where I live he will hurt him again Janet I can't let him hurt him again. I am meant to be his mother but I failed him already I let Nick hurt him I can't let Nick do it again

Oh Rach Janet said comforting her best friend…. Me and Gill are so sorry we only wanted to look out for you… How about you and Thomas come and live with me and the girls until we get nick, which we will Janet said firmly.

You sure you don't mind …. I mean the girls will they be able to cope with a screaming baby at 3 AM as they have school etc. Rachel queried

They would love it... They think you rock and tasise loves babies… please Rach let me help you begged Janet still feeling guilty about lying.

Thank You Janet I would be lost without you Rachel said while hugging her best mate

Janet can I ask you something…

Yeah sure what's up Janet asked wondering about what her best mate was about to say

Well…. Would you and Gill mind being Thomas Godmothers I mean you can say no by all means only I can 100% trust you two and more importantly so could Thomas if he ever needed to

Rach I would be delighted and I'm sure Gill would be to Janet said nearly crying

With that Janet bided Rachel and Thomas goodnight and started to prepare the spare room for when Rachel and Thomas would move in glad her best mate was allowing her to help her.

While back at the hospital Rachel had just text Gill 'I know about nick don't worry Jan has explained and I understand why. Would you like to be Thomas Godmother with Janet it would mean a lot, call me when you have 5 mins R X'

End of Chapter

Sorry it taken so long life's been hectic, next chapter will be better as Rachel is released from Hospital and has a visitor and someone in her MIT unit starts to get strong feelings for her.


End file.
